


Amen.

by ocheyn



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dex has a breakdown that causes a domino effect but derek takes it the hardest lets be real, implied nurseydex but like a little too vague at the moment tbh, naval academy au, no spoilers for sticks and scones, tags will change, the living situation is weird just pretend somehow they all live in the haus idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocheyn/pseuds/ocheyn
Summary: Freshman year was supposed to be chill, bro. Playing D1 hockey for Samwell is like, a dream come true. But Will is having a crisis, and everyone's world gets flipped because of it. Derek takes it the hardest.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter, eventual bitty/jack zimmermann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Amen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I would just like to preface this with the fact that tags WILL BE ADDED as I update. There are HUGE plot things and potentially triggering subjects that will be crucial to this story, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE make sure to read tags before you read a new update.
> 
> Anyways; I've had this idea for what, a year now? It was all based off of Amber Run's song "Amen" (the version with the London Contemporary Choir) so yeah have fun crying to that. 
> 
> Basically, I wanted angst, and got this train wreck.
> 
> Enjoy!

There are a lot of things that Dex is sure of in his life. He knows he loves playing hockey, he knows he  _ secretly  _ loves parties and kegsters at the Haus, and he knows, believe it or not, that he enjoys engineering and calculus. 

It’s nearing half past one a.m. when Dex notices he’s been staring at the same homework problem from his ‘CALC for Engineering 1911’ class since he started hours ago. To be fair though, he was having a crisis. And not just an “oh fuck!!!!! What am I doing with my life and major?!!?!?” sort of breakdown, a full fledged “oh fuck. What am I doing with my life and major?” type. Make sense? He doesn’t understand it either, to be completely honest. 

He sighs and sits back in his chair, chewing the eraser stub on his pencil. Why couldn't he just get this done? Then he could go to sleep and wake up ready and refreshed for practice tomorrow. Why now, of all times, does he have to contemplate his college career? He had his goals set, major in computer engineering and play D1 hockey. Check, and check. Maybe even get a shot at the NHL, but he’s not pressed about it. If the NHL wants him, they’ll have to try harder, he tells himself. He rubs his eyes and hunches forward, putting pencil to paper.

Forty minutes later, he yawns and shuts his notebook, satisfied enough with his work. Dex pushes back, stretching and cracking his back as he makes his way up the stairs to the main level bathroom. He brushes his teeth and splashes some cold water on his face, then searches the fridge for an unopened bottle of water. Opening the fridge, he’s met with a bottle of orange juice with no lid and a drawer full of Natty Lites, courtesy of one Adam Birkholtz. There’s plenty of baking supplies though,  _ thank god _ . Rolling his eyes, Dex fills one of the old coffee mugs from the cabinet with the tab and drags his feet back down into his room. He’s exhausted, and collapses into his bungalow, sleeping heavy until his alarm wakes him bright and early Tuesday morning.

********

Tuesday went by quickly for Dex, he had a 9 a.m. lecture for that mandatory Samwell freshman bullshit class, it’s like an english culture class or something, unclear in its purpose to be truthful. Then an 11 a.m. coding class, lunch in the dining hall, (to the protests of Chowder, who decided to go with Dex even though Bitty had informed them that there was chili cooking in the crock pot at The Haus **™** ) and a 2 p.m. ‘Applied Theory of Probabilities in Software’ lecture that ended early. Practice usually starts around 4, so Dex figures he has enough time to drop by his room and chill for a few before trekking across campus to Faber.

As soon as he steps through the threshold, it's a madhouse. Jack and Shitty are sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, Shitty loudly ranting about God knows what and Jack chiming in every now and again. Bitty’s making something (per usual) and laughing at the two of them every time Jack answers Shits. Ransom is sitting on the edge of the counter and Holster is standing between Justin’s legs while holding something for Bitty’s newest creation. 

Chowder makes a B-line for the couch where Derek’s annotating two books at once, probably the Jane Austen novel he was supposed to finish 2 weeks ago and a Shakespeare book just for shits and giggles, because Nursey is a psychopath who actually enjoys reading ancient words. Dex rolls his eyes and snickers, dropping his bag next to the basement door frame. He sticks his finger into whatever batter Bitty’s got whipped up and eats it with a loud “pop” of his finger against his cheek. Bitty smacks his arm,

“William Jacob Poindexter. Wash your grubby little hands before you EVER touch my food again!” The whole room snorts out a laugh and Shitty chimes in,

“You’re lucky he didn’t just chop off your arm my dude, I tried it earlier and he threw that spoon at me.” Jack snickers,

“Yeah but you deserve that anyway.” Ransom and Holster laugh as Shitty dramatically clutches his chest,

“OH, JACQUES LAURENT ZIMMERMANN! I’M HURT!” Dex opens his mouth to chirp Shitty when Chowder pops his head through the doorframe,

“Hey guys it’s close to 4, should we head over to Faber?” Bitty pulls a piece of saran wrap over the batter and sticks it in the fridge, turning on his heels and making his way towards the front door. 

“C’mon y’all, let’s get going. I want to get back early so I can finish my mini cakes before I have to study for french.” The boys all groan but comply as they file out the door and begin to walk to their second home.

********

It’s just Dex and Nursey in the locker room before practice begins, the rest of the team had finished changing and were already skating warmups. Derek is sitting in his cubby, adjusting the straps on his padding and shell. Dex only catches a glimpse, but he _ thinks  _ he sees a few hickeys on Derek’s chest before he pulls his sweater over his head. Damn animal.

“I see you’ve been busy,” he snickers. Derek rolls his eyes and grins back at Dex, 

“You have no idea buddy.” 

What the fuck? Uh… why did his stomach just do that? Why are there butterflies in his stomach? Of all people, Derek Malik Nurse? Are you joking Poindexter? Get it TOGETHER. Dex can feel his neck and chest flushing, so he KNOWS that his pale ass ginger face is already as red as a tomato. Nursey cocks an eyebrow,

“You good Dexy? Ya miss me during homework hour?” Maybe.

“I spent 40 minutes doing my calculus last night, thank you very much, Nurse.” Dex ties the strings of his shell and then sits to lace up his skates. 

“40 minutes? Shit, when we do them together you usually take at least an hour. I gotta admit, I’m a little impressed WJP.” Dex doesn’t miss a beat,

“Well I don’t have to do 2 copies of calculus homework when you’re not there, dipshit.” He laces up his left skate and stands, avoiding Derek as he walks down the tunnel and onto the ice. He just knows Derek has some shit eating grin plastered across his stupid face. 

********

For some reason, this practice in particular was one of the best they’ve had all season. Holster and Ransom were amazing, Jack made a hat trick during scrimmage, Chowder had almost every save during drills, and Bitty even took a few checks here and there. But one thing was for sure, Nurse and Poindexter were a sight for sore eyes. By the end of practice, Holster and Ransom were chirping them as the “best D-man pair” of them all, which, statistically this season wasn’t true, but it was good for Nurse’s ego. Something just clicked. Passes were smooth, Dex knew where to move just from a look at Derek, and Nursey would snipe it right over Chowder’s pads.

At seven, practice ended and everyone started back towards the Haus for leftovers and chill time before they did it all over again tomorrow. Shitty, loud as usual and buzzed off a few drinks he found in Holster’s fridge drawer, loudly announced there would be an impromptu Kegster this weekend, to celebrate the fact that they were ⅓ of the way through the season.

“I’m calling it, the Third-ster.” Adam and Holster fake gag, Jack groans, and Bitty just sighs while icing his desserts. Lardo makes her way into the kitchen from upstairs in a sweatshirt and shorts and plucks one of Bitty’s cakes off the tray, stuffing her face.

“Shitty, it’s time for bed,” she says, ushering him up the stairs and into the bathroom for a cold shower. Ransom pinches his nose and sighs,

“I gotta pull up excel, I don’t know how we’re going to pull this off with only 3 days notice. We can only do this Friday, Saturday we have an away game against Penn State.” Jack gets up from his seat and makes his way to the stairs,

“Don’t get too pressed about it, Justin, he probably won’t even remember this in the morning.” And with that, their captain went up to go to bed at 10 p.m., like the grandpa he truly is. Dex is tired too, to be honest, and decides to turn in early.

“I'm turning in guys, try not to be too loud, these floors are thin.” Holster yawns and pats his shoulder,

“Ah, young Dexy, when you live in the Haus, you learn to block out the chaos in order to sleep. It’s what I imagine sleeping in a daycare is like, just with less rules and more alcohol abuse.” Ransom hops off the counter and follows Holster to bed. Bitty is wiping his hands as he steps back and proudly examines his work, and yeah, it’s good. Derek pokes his head in from the living room. Speak of the devil, where has he been this whole time? Playing Smash with Chowder? Probably, Dex decides. 

“Hey WJP, nice passes out there today. We really are starting to seem like the #dreamteam.” Dex rolls his eyes and Nursey chuckles,

“Chill.” He turns on his heels and goes back into the den with Chowder. He’s definitely just being a big fat dick, Nursey that is. Dex makes the trek down to the basement where he plops down on his bed and falls right into the deepest sleep of his life.

********

Bitty couldn't help but quietly notice Dex’s ears turn red as he made his way downstairs.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song that inspired this whole fic if you want a taste of what's to come:  
> [Amen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyY7wnGIlTQ)


End file.
